Frog
by 26ja
Summary: Flynn, Rapunzel… and something she wanna show him


**A/N: ****So I finally made it - my first fan-fiction _ever _that I'll let read anyone else than me. Wow. I seriously hope you like it - never mind if you don't 'cause even though I enjoyed writing it:)**

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I own nothing. Well... nothing expect 3 used cinema tickets with translated 'Tangled' title written on them and Tangled DVD/Blu-ray combo pack:) Yay!**

**Rating: uh.. nothing horrible in here - I don't believe it deserves T but anyway - read at your own risk;)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Flynn" she hissed.<p>

"Flyynnn" she repeated and motioned with her hand for him to come closer. She was squatting behind big rock in a grass, her hands barely touching stone, her eyes wide and her head peaking slightly above that large lump, apparently not wanting something on the other side of her rock barrier to spot her.

He came closer to her, not really impressed.

"Come here." She hissed again at him, more urgent this time and moved slightly to make him some more space so he could sit next to her and more importantly be still behind rock. He rolled his eyes - she's been acting like crazy whole day after all – and did as she wanted him to. Sometimes it was simply easier to go with a flow.

When he made himself comfortable on a rough ground he asked: "Is there any particular reason why we're whispering and hiding, Goldie?"

"We're not hiding."

He looked at her seriously and nodded. "Yes, yes we are."

"Oh okay..." She whispered and gave him one of those '_Whatever'_ looks but then she tugged at his sleeve and pointed somewhere behind the rock. "Look."

He looked to the direction she was showing but couldn't see anything unusual. There was grass, few flowers, small lake with some bulrush and trees little further… Nothing they haven't seen on their road before. Not that she wasn't over-exited about everything at first but he genuinely thought or rather hoped that she was past this phase right now.

"What?"

"Look." He did again as she said.

"What? I don't see anything…" she took him by surprise and jerked him forward, harder this time so he almost fell on her. He quickly steadied himself by placing one hand on cold stone surface so he was now hovering slightly above her. This his action didn't really leave her enough of living space with rock in front of her and Flynn all around her from the back but she didn't seem to notice. However he did.

"Blondie, let's have some things straight... You can't simply jerk me li-… " but he was cut off again when she knocked breath out of him by repeating what she had done few moments before.

"There."

Only this time he couldn't really do much keep them from falling. He sprawled onto her, tight and heavy; their limbs entwined skin on skin and his head dangerously close on her chest.

However he couldn't really complain – frankly this wasn't the worst position he could imagine being in. She almost strangled him before so this wasn't so _absolutely_ new for him. Surprisingly enough, he was slowly adjusting to her weird behavior. Give him some time and he would eventually get used to her and her constant attempts to creep him out.

When he caught his breath he lifted his head a little to look at her face as much as he could, his stubble gently scratching her soft skin.

"As I said before…" he breathed "you can't keep doing this."

However his eyes widened when he realized were his other hand was. He gulped and quickly repositioned them, hoping that she won't decide that this little accident deserved him a slap. Now they both were sitting on their feet, small but carefully measured gap between them. He was pretty relieved when she turned her face away from him, even though her cheeks were slightly but slightly reddish.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them, any of them wanting to look at each other.

"So... uhm…" he cleared his throat "you were trying to show me something before…"

She beamed, finally remembering why she called him there in a first place. Then she nodded, pointing her finger again at something, making sure she won't touch him this time.

"Over there." She said enthusiastically and before he could utter another misunderstanding _'what?'_ she said triumphantly "Frog." And she smiled just as it was greatest thing ever.

He was pretty glad she was avoiding looking at him because if she saw his face right now he didn't know what she would think. He didn't know what to think either. Did she really just want to show him _frog_? His hand landed on her bottom and his face was buried in her décolletage just because she was so eager to show him _frog_? Not that it was horribly unpleasant but because of _frog_? That slimy animal that little girls believe it would turn into something less ugly they could call – with a little more fantasy - _a prince_ if they kissed it? Frog… He shook his head in disbelief. How long exactly has she been in that tower?

"I've never seen frog before – I mean, yeah… I saw some pictures but never first-hand. Living frog! Can you believe it?"

Well, he really couldn't. Some small part of him wanted to hug her and tell her that he'll catch it for her if she wants but he quickly pushed that back. He wasn't the one to comfort others. Besides she didn't need his pity. She didn't even think there was something she should be pitted for. She probably didn't really realize how sad – even using that whole-hearted tone of hers - what she said indeed was. Plus he couldn't really imagine how he would hunt down that little creature.

She continued on blabbing how awesome it was, how she even once tried to paint it in her tower but it didn't turn out quite well and her mother said it was plain ugly and told her to over paint it and what many differences were there between frog and chameleon. He just stared and stared at her, his lips curving at sides from time to time without her even noticing it. Finally she came to the end of her devoted speech.

"…you see; _this_ is the frog _not_ Pascal."

Said frog simply ignored them and when fly flied around it stuck out its tongue to catch it.

He smiled tongue-in-cheek and then he half looked at it. He pretended that he's studying it for a while maybe even considering what she said and giving her false hope he's gonna agree with her.

And for a second, for a half of a second he maybe really considered he'd agree. But then again … how _could_ he? That little devil had its tongue inside his ear after all! And that's not something Flynn Rider could get over so easily.

"Sorry Blondie…" he smirked at her "it's green, it's small with freakishly long tongue _and_ it's annoying. I don't really see that much of difference. Your little buddy is still a frog."

She stared at him with her mouth open for a short moment, as if she couldn't understand why somebody who's seen so vivid evidence would argue with her on it. But then as realization slowly sunk to her she quickly closed her mouth, got up with annoyed, offended little "Hmpf." and demonstratively walked away from him. He chuckled, wagged his head and get up too.

_Women_. _Call their pet a frog and they won't talk with you whole day._

With few long steps he'd soon catch up with her. He smiled for himself. This little trip's gonna be much more fun than he previously thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Just a little idea I had and wanted to write down;)**

**Very likely you're like my first reader _ever_ so I'd be quite pleased if you left me a review and told me what you think:)**


End file.
